Ghost Talk I
Next Quest Info Mr. Starr has something he wants to know. Objective Inquire about Harson's opinion. Inquire about Leslie's opinion. Inquire about Alminas's opinion. Rewards EXP +100 Leaker's Stockings x1 Deformer Boots x1 Notes Story Chat 1 Starr: Miss Magda, would you please collect some intel for me? Magda: Oh? What kind of intel? Starr: What is the attitude of the residents of Finsel to such strange tales of the dead? Magda: The target of intelligence gathering is the residents of Finsel... Ok, I see. Story Chat 2 Magda: Mr. Harson~ Harson: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: By the way, Mr. Harson, have you been in Finsel long? Harson: Well, I've lived here for decades since I was a child. Magda: As a resident of Finsel, what do you think of the undead and ghosts? Harson: Hmmm............ I think I'm on the fence. Magda: Oh? Harson: Anyway, as long as it does not affect the lives of the living, they can live together in peace. This is how the residents of Finsel survive. Magda: It feels the same way in other ways... Harson: Oh, that's right. Otherwise, there wouldn't be so many people from different cultures and countries gathered in Finsel. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mr. Leslie, as a Finsel resident, do you have any views on supernatural beings? Leslie: Miss Magda, why are you suddenly asking me this question? Magda: Er... Because I want to know some information. I'd really like to know how you feel about things like haunted houses and ghosts. Leslie: These things are more like street gossip, aren't they? I've never met one in my life. Even things that seem odd turn out to be done by someone. Magda: Oh......? Leslie: You said it was supernatural, but most of it was fake. Magda: ............But there is such a thing as magic in this world. Leslie: Magic is magic, haunted is haunted! Not the same! Magda: ...There's something wrong with the logic. Story Chat 4 Magda: Mr Alminas, as an elf who has lived long in Finsel, what do you think of such things as ghosts? Alminas: Ghost... Is something strange happening to you? Magda: Er... Well, it is. Alminas: If ghosts are to be counted as the remnants of the dead in the world, it seems to happen only to humans. As for the elves... As far as I know, death is complete rest. Magda: Complete rest? Although not seen, can not imagine. But it sounds... A little lonely. Alminas: Lonely? We just get used to it. Magda: (Get used to what? Watching human civilization die off one by one, and then inevitably fall asleep forever?) By the way, have you ever seen, or heard of, elves returning home in another way? Just like the dead of human beings are attached to the world. Alminas: So far, no. Magda: Are the elves not at all attached to the world they once lived in? Alminas: .............................. The birth and death of elves are generally silent. An old elf proverb says that every time an elf falls, a tree falls in the forest The wind will carry the news through the forest. If a traveler passes by, he will hear the tree whispering. But this proverb has not been proven. Magda: Is the tree lamenting the loss of its companions, or the fall of elves? Alminas: Only the elves who still live in the forest know the answer. Magda: Mr. Alminas, we human beings have a saying, that while the dead are no more, they are not really dead as long as they are remembered. As long as there are trees whisper for the fall of elves, the birth and death of elves will not be silent. Alminas: ............You know what? I think so too. Story Chat 5 Magda: Well, that's about it. Starr: Thank you, Miss Magda. Mr. Harson is on the fence.? It is no wonder that this old house, which belongs to the side of the family, has never been touched. It's interesting to think that supernatural beings don't exist, but they don't deny magic. And only humans become ghosts after they die... In fact, with some magic, any species can become a ghost. But it doesn't matter. Miss Magda, this intel gathering has been very helpful. Let me think about what I'm going to do after that. Magda: You're welcome, Mr. Starr. It would be nice if I could help. Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript